Solid Snake
Solid Snake better known as simply Snake is a special agent for the USA government. He comes to help Mario and Luigi in Season Three. History Background While Snake didn't officially join the show until season 3, he has had a small history with the Mario Brothers. He met them before the series officially began (either that or it's a reference to how they met in brawl... but Mario and Luigi were in the real world when brawl was released.) Luigi thought that Snake was originally in the box that Peach arrived in in episode 14, but he was incorrect. Season Three Snake first arrives at the end of episode 32, after getting a new mission from Otocon. Snake's mission is to assist the Mario Brothers in taking down Wario. However, Snake doesn't really focus on that mission during the season... ever. He's usually sneaking around the area, playing basketball with the Mario brothers, and running from a guy playing paintball (who snake thought was a guard). Snake also has a run-in with a man named Jim Houseman, who arrests Otocon and threatens to eliminate Snake as well, (but Snake has the upper hand by making a deal with him in exchange for his bear, Mr. Snuggles). Snake eventually is told by Mario to destroy the nether saber, which Ash found after Wario threw it away. Snake gets a call from his old master, McDonald Miller, who tells him that the only way to destroy the saber is to go to Merlin's Table. Snake, Otocon, and Ash go on a journey to the table, only to find out at the last minute that they actually re-activated the saber, thanks to Wario's brilliant plan. Snake retreats with the others and vanishes until the final episode of the season, where he takes down a Genome solider. Having nothing to do, Snake and Otocon decide to proceed with, " a Coldplay Concert and watching anime. The Movie Act I Snake hires UPS to deliver a package to Otacon which contains japanese anime. FedEx over hears their conversation and says he should deliver the package. Snake says he doesn't care who delivers it, he just wants it to get done. Later at Otacon's House Otacon asks what Dragon Ball Saga he wants to watch Snake responds in a negative tone saying he doesn't care about Dragonball, anime, or Otacon. Otacon points out what he said was hurtful and Snake apologizes. Otacon suggests they go to Disney Land and Snake agrees. Otacon says they'll have fun and Snake points his gun at Otacon saying, "We better!" Act II Snake meets Otacon at The Battlefield where he tells Otacon about how he doesn't under stand why the Genome Soldiers are appearing. He tells Otacon how they find him and how he killed two of them on the way to The Battlefield. Otacon asks what they want and Snake says he doesn't know. However he was able to capture one of the Genome Soldiers, but the soldier died after ten days of refusing food and not saying anything. Otacon suggests they could be following Liquid's last orders, but Snake doesn't see why they would follow them and says that's not how they think. Snake then tells Otacon to stay at The Battefield while he tries to figure out why the Genome Soldiers are after him and tells him to call him on his codec if he sees anything. Snake then leaves The Battlefield. After Link's death Snake meets up with Mario who tells Snake to look for The Darkness. Snake returns to The Battefield where he tells Otacon about their new mission and leaves. Snake later calls Otacon on his codec, but Otacon doesn't respond and then thinks Otacon went to the Anime Convention. During his mission he meets up with Wario where he asks Snake to call him on his codec when he finds The Darkness. Snake later returns to The Battlefield where he sends himself a personal codec that is interrupted by Liquid. Snake asks what he's doing here and Liquid reveals he's there to be a part of The Darkness' new world order. The Darkness appears behind Snake and tells him how Snake has done all his heroic stunts for nothing and takes out the Black Widow Blade and slashes at Snake, but Luigi blocks the attack with his Beam Sword. Snake escapes and calls Wario on his codec. After Wario kills The Darkness he tells Wario about how Luigi is has turned into Mr. L. He also tells Wario that his brother is here and how he will have to fight him. Wario then suggests they come up with a plan. Snake fights Liquid in Act II Personality Snake is very aggressive and gets annoyed easily. He usually takes things very seriously and doesn't like to play games. Abilities Snake can shoot a gun, hide under boxes, go into stealth mode, and use a codec. Trivia While not appearing in the show till season 3, snake has been brought up in conversations a few times in season 1. Relations *Otocon: Partner/Friend, usually gets on his nerves because Otocon likes to mess with his head a lot. Plus, he's annoying. *McDonald Miller: Former Master *Jim Houseman: Rival *Mario: Friend *Luigi: Friend *Ash: Friend, but is still easily annoyed by him. *Wario: Former Rival, Now Friend Category:Quotes